How Can I Show You I Love You
by vampire princess liracia
Summary: Ok so I'm not very good at summeres and this is the thrid time I have reuploaded this! And well, if anyone else has any bad reviews about it, I really dont care.


How can I tell you, I love you?

A/N: This is my first attempt at a RoyxEd fan fiction. Those who are uncomfortable with yaoi don't read thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own full metal alchemist

_Ed's P.O.V _

_**Roy's P.O.V**_

_Normal thought or speech._

_In the office!_

_Chapter 1:_

_**Roy's P.O.V**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Knock, knock'<strong>_

_**"Yes, what do you want?"I snapped at the interrupter**_

_**"Um, colonel I have some papers you need to sign, should I leave them on your desk?" stammered havoc**_

_**"Yes thank you" I replied after calmly composing myself again**_

_**"That's okay colonel, I'll be leaving know" Havoc replied after having neatly placed the papers on my oak desk.  
>I watched him as he glanced at the burn marks from where I had had previous 'melt downs'.<strong>_

_**I watched him silently as he chuckled softly before finally remembering that he had important information for me his superior.**_

_**"Oh and colonel"**_

_**"Yes?" I muttered looking up from the papers I had started to go through as Havoc had made his way towards my office door.**_

_**Watching him silently I soon quirked an eyebrow signalling him to hurry up. I was aggitated and wanted him to hurry up,**_  
><em><strong>and tell me what it was he wanted to share, before my patients would finally run out on him and his slow replies.<strong>_

_**"Edwards on his way down, and he's in one of his tempers" havoc smirked, growling I glared at him,  
>and laughed as he scurried out of my office, sighing I finally decided to reply to him, even if it wasn't the kindest of replies.<strong>_

_**"Thanks for informing me Havoc I greatly appreciate it" I called back to him with a bit of detest laced through my voice.**_

_**Just as havoc was leaving the office a small blond stomped into my office,  
>his face still red with all the running or possibly shouting he had been doing before making his way down to the office.<strong>_

_**Havoc hurried out of my office just in time so that the small blonde could not knock him over in the process of entering the office.**_  
><em><strong>My eyes glazed for a moment at the quickness of my employees, when Ed was actually around,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and especially when he was having one of his temper tantrums.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They would just leave and not be heard from until the short blonde had left the building.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chuckling a little to myself I prepared myself; I looked up and pressed forward.<strong>_

_**"Fullmetal how can I help you on such a fabulous...afternoon?" I glanced to the clock and shook my head slightly**_

_**"ha late again I see Fullmetal" Luaghing I set the papers to the side of myself in a neat pile.**_

_**"I hope you're not planning on making this a weekly occurrence when I ask you here for a meeting."**_

_**"Just the person I was looking for, jerk" Ed growled, clearly he was ignoring the comment I had just made.**_

_**Sighing I watched him silently, waiting to see if he made any more progress before finally speaking up.**_

_**"And why, am I a jerk all of a sudden?" I replied my voice laced with a teasing factor.**_

_**"Because I believe you are a colonel bastard and you have no worries for any one else apart from your self, and with that it, makes you a jerk"**_

_**"What you doing for lunch?" Ed answered looking away**_

_**"Nothing why Edward you asking me out on a date?" I smirked**_

_**"Might be" Ed answered smugly**_

_**"OH, you might be, well I'll be in my office till late so stop by any time" I stated seductively**_

_**"maybe you will come back with manners and if not I will just have to teach you some"**_

_**"Bastard, I don't need you to teach me manners and why would I want to be here alone with you?" Ed shouted while turning 5 shades of red**_

_**"Oh, Ed aren't you happy that I would allow you to be alone with me, on a night like tonight?" I answered my voice taking on a hurt expression**_

_**"Are you fucking gay or something, like I would want to be alone with you, you might try and rape me" Ed screamed with anger**_

_**I knew you were gay stop looking at me like that you bloody pervert"**_

_**Slowly rising from my seat behind the desk looking at Ed with extreme interest, I slowly walked over to the door and shut it with a quiet thud;  
>Ed turned with a small surprised gasp his eyes growing a little bigger as he watched me turn the lock on the door.<strong>_

_**I watched as Ed slowly backed away from me, but to my amusement more than his he realized his path was blocked by my large oak desk,**_  
><em><strong>laughing a little at his attempt to bypass the desk I slowly started to walk towards the young alchemist with a smug grin gracing my fine lips.<strong>_  
><em><strong>My steps became quicker and larger as I approached the short blonde boy in front of me.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Ed quickly lifted his head so that his eyes met with Roy's. Ed could not help himself from blushing at the longings of his employers pleading eyes.  
>Roy lifted a hand up to the young boys face and slowly traced the outline of his face and neck, he slowly lowered his head,<br>but his efforts were broken when he felt Ed's hands quickly slam against Roy's chest, Roy's grabbed Ed hard around the waist and  
>fiercely pulled him closer, Ed silently but quickly turned his head away as Roy lowered his lips to the young alchemists lips,<br>instead he caught the small blondes ear, taking the chance to whisper into Edwards ear.  
>The small blonde alchemist listened carefully as Roy whispered gently into Edwards ear.<p>

"I win Edward, maybe you should practice more on how to get the last laugh" laughs Roy victoriously.  
>Roy slowly backed away from the young man while laughing; unlocking the door and holding it open for the Fullmetal alchemist to walk through.<p>

"Thanks" Ed snarled as he left through the open door "I will get you, you know"

"Of course you will, of course you will" shouted Roy as Ed slowly turned the corner to leave the building.

Ed angrily stomped around the corner and out of the militaries headquarters, angry and embarrassed, peeved that he had let the stupid colonel  
>fool him the way he had. Running across the quad and out of the large gates, Ed steered left and made his way towards his central apartment,<br>stopping off at a convenience store to pick up some groceries and juice, knowing that alphonse was away for the week, he groaned to himself,  
>angry that he had never paid attention to the little food<br>lessons aunt pinako had tried to teach him before he left risembole.

Pulling his keys from his tight trouser pocket he, made his way down the street, turning into the small garden of the apartment block,  
>clocking his head back a little he looked up at the building his brow knitting together in a straight line of annoyance, the actions that had taken place<br>only minutesn before still playing on his mind.  
>Shaking his head he quickly climbed the front steps only to be stopped again by a large 'CLOSING DOWN' notice pinned to the front door.<br>Staring in silence Ed never noticed the landlord coming out until, he heard the older man talking with another tenant, frowning Edward turned quickly and  
>paced back down the steps to the elder man, pulling him aside once he had finished talking to the other person he asked the serious question of when he<br>to be out by, listening carefully, and finally watching the man walk away Ed turned on his heel and rushed up to the apartment, and straight to his phone.

Picking the phone up after dropping the groceries off in the kitchen he first rang alphonse in risembole with the news, sighing he explained the situation  
>and finally came to the conclusion that alphonse was better off there until Edward had found a new place for them to live with no chance of being kicked<br>out without any warning to either of them, hanging up and again picking the phone up he rang the last person he wanted to have to speak to twice in one day,  
>Roy Mustang, groaning he dialled the dreaded number and waited for riza to patch him through to the colonels office.<p>

Roy picked up the phone after having heard riza call through his door informing him that it was a very distressed Fullmetal,  
>sighing he put the receiver to his ear and asked the dreaded question.<p>

"Hello Edward, and what do I owe for the pleasure of seeing and hearing from you twice in one day?"

Growling down the phone Edward sniffed slightly to show that he was not going to bite at the tease in the older man's voice,  
>going straight to the point.<p>

"I need you to find me a room, preferably in the militaries dorms immediately, and you don't have to worry about Alphonse  
>because I told him he is to stay in risembole until I can find a more well permanent residence"<p>

Roy stared silently at the desk for a few moments before laughing to himself more than anything, finally able to speak through a small chuckle;  
>he answered Edward in a serious tone.<br>"I'm sorry to inform you Edward but we are unable to put you in a dorm because your no longer in training in fact you never did any training and  
>you aren't a solider, you're an alchemist so it's impossible for you."<p>

"What! Are you joking, you are seriously saying you will willingly send me on missions knowing that when I come back I will be living on the streets?"  
>growling angrilly Edward tried his best to calm himself down.<p>

"Are you mad or just plain stupid bastard colonel?"

"Edward I am going to ask you from refrain from calling me a bastard but thank you for at least using colonel for once,  
>but there is no way I am going to be able to get you into the dorms" frowning into the phone Roy decided to throw Ed a life line.<p>

"if you are desperate and you are promising that you won't just be lounging around and will be searching for a new place to live,  
>I am willing to let you use my spare room...If that is going to be enough for you and of course your welcome to my library and such."<p>

"EHHH, your offering me to come and stay With you in your house?"

"Wow I'm gob smacked and shocked, I don't know what to say about, I mean it would be a great help for me."

"Edward! Please you're trying my patients you need to decide now before I decide to hang up on you, and let you sleep on the street"

"I appreciate it very much, I cant promise that I will be of any use to you, I'm not very good with cooking or cleaning" rubbing his head slowly  
>Edward glanced around the tiny apartment contemplating what Roy would say about his obvious confession of being a very unhelpful teenager.<p>

Chuckling slightly Roy nodded his head. "That's fine, as long as none of your mess leaves your bedroom it won't affect the rest of the house now will it?"

"So when are you planning on moving out of the apartment and into the house? And do you need help?"

"Ahh no I promise that it won't affect the rest of the house, and umm I kind of have to be out by the end of this week, as in Friday"  
>pulling a face Edward decided to carry on<p>

"um I don't really need help packing or anything, so that's fine."

"I'll try and get it done within the next two days without disturbing you if that's ok?"

"Hmm of course, well take your time."

Roy thought about it for a moment before finally speaking for a second time.

"I won't be home for a few days so don't worry about causing a ruckus and keeping me up or anything."

"ok thanks again colonel, this is a great help for me, well I better let you get on stupid colonel bastard!" slamming the phone down Edward  
>starred at it in surprise shaking his head he rushed through the apartment with a bin liner thinning out his belonging before finding some<br>boxes to pack it all up in.

A/N: than for reading please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
